Unmei
by shyninja135
Summary: "Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it. and you'll survive" -Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes- rated M for language and mature situations. No Mary-sue, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

-I do not own any characters of Naruto. Simply my OC.-

Prologue

"Do not be afraid; our fate cannot be taken from us" – Dante Alighieri

_The forest smelt damp and rusty, a bitter taste lingered in the shinobi's mouth as he landed precariously on one of the tree limbs that hung over the blood splattered battlefield. They couldn't have been fighting for more then a few hours, and the blood was still warm where it had hit. A frown settled on the tanned shinobi's face as he leapt down from his place in the tree and landed on the soil with a soft thud. This sort of scenario was not unusual for a shinobi like himself, but even he felt a bit nauseous looking at the scene. _

_ Several bodies were strewn about the forest floor, some still gurgling and very much alive, and others laid still; blood still escaping their unhealed wounds. The trees were tall enough to hide the setting but could not conceal the stench of the battle that had been laid to rest there. The shinobi growled deep within his throat in annoyance. They were deep within Konoha's many forests, only thirty miles away from Konoha itself, how the rogues were able to get so close was beyond Ibiki Morino but the priority was to stop them from entering into the village. These shinobi had accomplished their mission, letting his head tilt down he caught sight on one of the gurgling bodies and stepped towards the shinobi and kneeled down. It was a male ninja, pale in complexion with dark blonde hair plastered to his sweaty face, his lips pursed and teeth clenched living through the pain he was in. although he did not look familiar Ibiki lifted the males bangs away from his forehead protector. The chunin shinobi had several members on the squad that had been sent to stop the shinobi, to remember each one was impossible. The metal gleamed up at the tanned shinobi and the leafs insignia shone up at Ibiki and he gently cradled the mans head. _

_ "Hold still, help is coming." Ibiki spoke, his voice deep and low as if there were more shinobi about ready to attack. The man below him was silent but nodded to him in return, but then a peculiar expression came across the mans face and his broken arm attempted to move. The shinobi warned him once more about his wounds but the blonde man shook his head and kept his arm up and pointed to a stump that stood from the ground. Ibiki furrowed his brow trying to understand, _

_ "Morino?" Ibiki shifted his head to look back at four Anbu members that stood behind him. Ibiki quickly told them their orders and two of the shinobi went to help heal any possible survivors while the other two collected the bodies to put them into a pile to take back to Konoha, even if the mouth could not speak secrets could be hidden in the body. The tanned shinobi handed off the blonde man to one of the shinobi while the blonde shinobi still tried to speak to him. Ibiki stood to his feet and brushed off the dirt from his knees and warily walked up to the stump just a few meters away from the bodies and loomed over it. There, in the hollowness of the stump, was a large turf of blue hair, coated and encrusted with dried blood. Dark eyes widening, lips parting he bent over and reached out a hand to the creature inside the dead wood._

_ It twitched seemingly sensing him and its head snapped back to look up at the older man, its dark green eyes large and scared. The pale face was smudged with blood as well and Ibiki realized it was a child, worry crossing over his face and was a bit more confident in his touch and let both hands reach down to the child but it reacted instantly with a silver kunai in its small hands. A feral growl exploded from the child's mouth as it slashed at the shinobi's palms and jumped from its hiding place landing a foot away from the surprised man. The shinobi brought his hands to his chest and looked at the clean cut that was across both of his palms. Ibiki cursed and glared at the scrawny kid who only met his glare with its own mistrusting stare. _

_ One of the four Anbu went to help Ibiki but he stopped the man quickly, _

_ "I do not need your help with this, go." He stated not letting his gaze leave the child in front of him. The blue haired child pursed its lips and glared at the Anbu who tried to come closer to her. They took several steps away from the child. Ibiki waited, standing absolutely still as the Anbu continued their jobs and took all the bodies off. He wasn't sure how long it had taken but once the two of them were alone he relaxed a bit. He was not use to children; his job did not usually deal with them. Ibiki took a step forward finally and the child reacted by taking a step back. _

_ The tanned shinobi tilted his head, this child was not dangerous by any standards, it was scared. Exhaustion came over the shinobi and he sighed and sat down on the forest floor forgetting about the blood that still coated it. If this child was no real danger why should he treat her as such? _

_ "Child, I am no longer in the mood for this stand off." He told the blue haired child, pointing at her, "You will be coming with me either way, so I suggest you just put the kunai down and act accordingly." He was only growled at once more and he narrowed his dark eyes. This child was going to be difficult, maybe he should have kept an Anbu around. _

_ "Who are you?" the child asked, Ibiki raised an eyebrow,' a girl?' he thought to himself. He let his eyes rest on the scrawny body, dressed in only a large grey blue shirt and dark green shorts, Wrapping was around the both the girls' forearms and shins and tiny excuses for shoes were on her small feet. Ibiki slouched a bit and placed his chin on his hand. _

_ "I'm Ibiki Morino." He told her pointing to the leaf on his headband, "I am from Konoha." He watched her carefully as she seemed to process this information then took the tiniest of steps closer to him. "I was assigned on a mission to stop those men," he explained to the girl as she to another wobbly step towards him, quite unsure of her balance. Ibiki felt he might have to lunge at her to catch her at any moment…she seemed so tired. _

_ "Then why weren't you here earlier? When those men…" she drifted off waving her hand in a motion as if to try to continue her sentence. _

_ "I was only used for planning out the atta-" he paused, "the ambus-" he stopped again. He wasn't quite sure what to call it in front of this little girl. He defiantly didn't want her to think he'd hurt her at this point. But telling her the truth would probably be for the best, the girl spoke before he could find a word, _

_ "I…I understand. The men were bad. Bad men are punished…right?" she asked tilting her head slightly taking yet another step towards him. _

_ "How did you know they were bad?" he asked his expression emotionless. _

_ "They sold people. No one deserves to be sold off like cattle," the little girl froze in her tracks and clenched her fists. An furious expression washed across her face and Ibiki pursed his lips slightly, _

_ "Did they try to sell you?" _

_ "No. I was bought recently." She stated, the anger seeming to disappear. "I don't have a mother or father to take care of me…so no one really misses me." She shrugged then. Ibiki furrowed his brow and lifted his head from his hand, _

_ "How old are you kid? _

_ "Seven. You?"_

_ "Fifteen." He finally stood with a grunt and stretched a bit before holding out his hand to her. "Come on kid, I'll take you back to the village. I'm sure someone will take care of you there." She seemed to mull over this for a moment before she took the last remaining steps to him and placed her tiny hand in his and grasped it tightly,_

_ "M'kay." _

_ It had been a week or so after the mission, and Ibiki was finally taking some time for himself. He didn't get many days off, he was normally a workaholic but today was rainy and dreary and proved a perfect day to simply sit back and relax with a book. Ibiki Morino was an introvert. So he never really bored easily. As he read thunder crashed outside and he grimaced a bit, as a child he had been terrified of thunder, he looked back out the window to watch the storm rage and he rolled his shoulders and ran a hand over his baldhead attempting to get back to his reading. Another crash was heard, but this one sounded more inside the shinobi's house and he jumped up from his lounge chair he'd been in. _

_ 'Intruders? When did they get the balls?' he wondered as he walked towards the sound, which just so happened to be in the bathroom, and passed one of the tables with his kunai laying on top. He gripped it tightly in his grasp as he slowly approached the bathroom door and leaned his ear on it straining to hear a sound when it came flying into his face. _

_ "Omph!" SMACK! The wood cracked against his face and he fell. Ibiki was stunned momentarily and went to attack when he heard the familiar voice speak to him, _

_ "You need to lock your windows during a storm Uncle Ibiki." Stated the young blue-haired girl holding the brass doorknob in her pale hand. _

_ "Yes well I assumed that the storm wouldn't bring trespasser into the apartment building…" he growled at her as he rubbed his, most likely bruised, face. "Kid." He ended standing to his feet feeling a killer headache unleash itself from the center of his forehead. He groaned as his free hand kept him steady. The kid really did a number on him. _

_ "It's not KID! It's Namkai. NAM-KAI." She enunciated her name to him and he smirked devilishly. _

_ "KI-dda, got it." He did the okay sign with his hands as he began to walk back to his living room when he paused, "Wait," he turned, "Why the hell are you here! Your parents are probably flipping out by now," _

_ "They AREN'T my parents! I don't even like them!" she pouted stomping her feet. He quirked an eyebrow at this display of immaturity, _

_ "You don't HAVE to like them. They just need to do their jobs as parents…like feed you and make sure you're not having an aneurism, or something along those lines." He began to walk away again to head to the kitchen where the medicine cabinet was. He needed an aspirin…hell maybe 12. "Again, why are you here?" _

_ "Where are your parents?" she was trying to change the subject and right now, with a pounding headache and an agonized face, he was not amused. _

_ "Dead. Now why are you here kid." _

_ "So you're like me!" the excitement in her voice made him turn and he stared at her for a moment. "What?" she asked, "Just saying." He had the urge to tell her how unlike her he was but he kept his mouth shut and entered his kitchen, which was attached to his living room, and went to a white cabinet and began his search. "So you take care of yourself? No one here is telling you what to do? You eat what you want and sleep when you feel like it." _

_ "Yes, now ki-" _

_ "Wow! I want to do that!" _

_ "No- Namkai!" he barked finally becoming fed up with her chatter and she immediately went silent. Ibiki took a deep breath before speaking again trying to collect his nerves, "I'm taking you back home after I take these okay?" he explained to her. _

_ Ibiki had talked to the child and had stayed with her while she was under investigation with the Anbu, and though they had become acquaintances he found her constant drop ins become rather irritating. _

_ "Please no!" she began to beg and he rolled his eyes. She'd thank him when she was older, "I really don't like them! They're always trying to dress me up in this sickly blue kimono and parade me around like some sort of…of…show dog! I'm not a show dog! I don't want to be! Please Uncle Ibiki don't take me back!" she blubbered her bottom lip protruding out in a pitiful manner. 'Why am I uncle? Why not Nii-san?' he pondered before downing the medication. _

_ "I am, no if ands or buts. Now come on kid." He heard a plop from behind him and he turned to see her on the tile floor, her legs crossed and arms wound around her chest looking quite annoyed. "Kid…" he warned but she just kept that lip out and glared at nothing unparticular. If this were someone else he'd be laughing his ass off but now he had the other end. "Namkai, now. Get off my floor and stop being a child." He told her reaching down and grasping her arm gently to lift her up, he may be angry but he wasn't about to hurt her. _

_ "-" She murmured something he couldn't hear and asked her to repeat, _

_ "Can't I live with you?" she looked up at him with her big green eyes and pouty face and he, by every standard, was stunned into silence. He stared at her for a moment till her face started to heat up, color coming to her pale cheeks, "Please? I mean, I'm sorry I hit you in the face with the door. That was my fault! But won't you just consider it Uncle Ibiki? I swear I'm not a lot of trouble! I do all my chores at those peoples house and even that homework from the Academy! I won't be in your way! It'll be like you're living alone….just…not?" she seemed to lose her train of thought there and he almost wanted to laugh at her, but couldn't find his voice at this point. He wasn't exactly flatter about the proposition; he would've turned it down immediately but this kid. Why could she twist things around all the time? "We could go to the Hokage and tell him they hit me or-" Ibiki straighten a bit and shook his head, _

_ "Kid, lying never solved anything. You either tell the truth or you say nothing at all? Got it?" he spoke sternly watching her eyes absorb this knowledge and nod. 'Well, these parents aren't teaching her anything obviously…she needs someone who will-' 'Wait…' he thought, 'Am I convincing myself right now? The hell!' he looked down at the curious blue haired girl as she watched and waited on his answer. She seemed to hang on his every word, and he found it almost endearing she looked to him so. Sighing in disbelief he ran a hand over his bald head, _

_ "I'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow…but NO promises kid got it? Don't want you running home and packing your things tonight." He had never seen a happier face in his life as she suddenly launched herself into his chest and he nearly lost his breath. A chant of thank you's escaped her as she held on and nuzzled his chest and he finally pried her off, "Now, lets get you back to the house." _

_ "Ibiki…you were played by a seven year old?" the hokage stared at the clearly embarrassed shinobi in front of him. The shinobi had not known, but the little minx had already told the Hokage she had moved in with Ibiki, that's why his damn taxes were higher then usual! He wanted nothing more then to torture the girl at that very moment as the hokage gave him a skeptical look. "Well, she is quite cunning for her age, to think she was able to manipulate you is…some sort of talent in itself right?" he pondered as his fingers tapped on his desk. "Either way, Ibiki I believe it will be good for her to stay with you." _

_ 'Are you high?' was what Ibiki WANTED to say. _

_ "Why? I don't even like kids!" _

_ "Obviously you like this one Morino, you are intelligent and she trusts you. That's the difference that she will see if I try to give her to another family. She'll never trust anyone else…unless you can teach her that Ibiki. She'll listen to what YOU say." The older gentleman explain grabbing a folder and opening it up, "She does exceptionally well in all her academics but excels in physical training. She needs someone like you Ibiki." Was everyone in the cosmos against him today? Ibiki growled under his breath, _

_ "Don't you think I'm a little young to be taking care of a child Hokage-sama? Plus, I'm a chunin and will soon be becoming a jounin! I won't have time to play house with some little girl! Hokage-sama I'm sorry but now that I think about it this is a bad idea." _

_ "Okay how about this then," the hokage smiled lovingly as he stood from his desk and walked over to his fellow shinobi and placed a wrinkled hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the taller, younger man and squeezed his shoulder a little harder then necessary. "You are ASSIGNED to take care of this girl. I'm not going to give you a choice Ibiki Morino. You either take her or I chain you both together because if I get another report of her acting up I'm going to rip the last of my hair out and I don't think you want that to handsome old me now do you?" the Hokage progressively began to squeeze the chunins' shoulder as tight as possible. Ibiki feared his shoulder would pop out of its socket. Though he was a terrifying person the Hokage had his own split personality that he showed only minutely to his opponents. _

_ "Okay, OKAY! I'll do it…" he grumbled as the Hokage smiled, obviously delighted, and let go of his shoulder and brought over a manila folder to the tanned man and placed it in his grasp, _

_ "This is all the information you will need to know about Namkai academically. We were not able to find any personal information on her…you would think a name like Namkai would be known…somewhere," the hokage mused, "But of course you were there you know this," Ibiki nodded to the Hokage as he grabbed the folder and stepped back, _

_ "Thank you Hokage-sama." _

-prologue officially up for this story :D Anyways let me explain a few detail you may be confused about.

This is WAY before pre-shippuden, if you haven't caught on yet, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura should be born within a year or so of this. Sarutobi is still the hokage here but in a year he won't be.

Ibiki was 15 in the prologue, this is when he became a Chunin supposedly. (I researched online a bit and tried to get all of it right) He does not have a younger brother, this was only in the anime. I didn't really find him important enough to be put into the story anyways.

My OC is 7, a 9 year difference is between them.

The next chapter will skip ahead to after the nine-tails attack to when the Rookie nine are all genin and the OC will be 17. There will be little flashbacks throughout this story of her childhood which will be italicized and titled as such. And let me warn you, this is not a full-fledged romance story. But there will be I swear to GOD! XD

Anyways, PEACE OUT MUTHA- "hey you cut me off!"


	2. Chapter 2

-I do not own any characters of Naruto. Simply my OC.-

-Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.- Marcus Aurelius

It was close to sunset and the sounds of fighting could be heard from outside the forest of Konoha. It happened almost everyday…

The kunoichi flew back from the force of the kick to her abdomen and she tried to seize her breath as her back hit an opposing force behind her. Coughing she wrapped an arm around her stomach and looked up just in time to see three kunai making a bee line for her head. She cursed and rolled over the boulder she had hit and landed on the opposite side, hearing as the metal clash with rock and bounced off the surface. Letting her free hand rest on the exterior she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Unable to sense her opponent she crept out from her hiding space only to be ambushed from behind, pressure on her back becoming unbearable as she hit the dirt below and her feet flew up from under her. The mass behind her held her down, a kunai against the soft skin of her throat.

A menacing growl erupted from deep within her esophagus and she glared behind her, catching only the sight of a black trench coat. This always happened, he'd come home after work to train her and the kunoichi couldn't get the upper hand on him. No matter the strategy, he was three steps ahead of her each time. Biting her lip she felt him lift his weight off and step away,

"Too slow, you'd think after training you for the past 12 years you'd be able to get the advantage in our fights," the man mused. The kunoichi hissed as she attempted to stand, her back was most definitely bruised. Green eyes lifted to onyx ones and she narrowed her emerald orbs, then lunged away from her sensei to grab the nearest branch of a tree and snapped it off. She twirled the limb for only a moment and before Ibiki could retaliate she whacked him over the head with it and kept herself at a distance and he glared daggers into her forehead.

"You'd think after 12 years you could lighten up a bit. Looks like you still have that squirrel up your-" her sensei's leg lashed out and she caught it mid kick, holding the long limb to his throat like she would her spear, and grinned a bit. Both shinobi smiled impishly at each other. It was an odd relationship; no one in the village doubted this. But most just supposed this was the way they showed their affection for the other. "Mm," the kunoichi continued as she kept a tight grip on her sensei's ankle, "And still such a temper…" she mused as her sensei snatched his leg back and 'hrumphed' in response. "Well anyways that makes it….hell I'm not even counting the amount of times you've kicked my ass…" she grumbled as he, in return, chuckled and turned too her.

"You're getting better." Her ears perked up at this as she watched him begin his way back to their apartment,

"Really! I've gotten better! No foolin'? Ibiki! Stop ignoring me, are you pulling my leg-" this continued the entire way home.

Kotetsu and Izumo stood together at the front of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation building taking first watch early morning. Though usually they stood at Konoha's gate entrance their sensei, Ibiki Morino, had requested they stay with his unit for the rest of the day. To say they were happy was an understatement. They respected their sensei and basically put him on a pedestal. While the Hokages assignments were important, to them Ibiki's request out weighed the Hokages orders.

The village was peaceful when the sun first rose up, the sunlight hit the tops of the buildings. Luckily those said buildings were tall enough to give the two Chunin shade from the glaring sun. As the sun rose lights began to flick on around the village and several citizens walked out their doors and began to bustle about with daily life.

"Well, this really isn't any different than watching the gate," grumbled Kotetsu as he began to lean again the grey building.

"What did you except Kotetsu?"

"Hotter girls,"

"You're kidding right?" the friends laughed for a moment and once their voices died down again Izumo spoke once more, "According to Morino Sensei the unit will be getting a few more shinobi in today to question, we just need to keep our guard up till then." Kotetsu groaned but concurred with his friend. The tanned shinobi fiddled a bit with the bandage over his nose, his dark black hair hanging over his forehead tickled as a breeze blew by. Defiantly not as entertaining as protecting the gate but he could handle a day of intriguing banter with his best friend. He glanced over at the man who had been his companion since childhood and couldn't help but smile. They were polar opposites, while Kotetsu would rather sleep all day Izumo loved work. Often time the Kamizuki had to drag his friend to work in the morning. He stared as his friends dark onyx eyes widened and a smile grew over his face. "We're in deep trouble today Kotetsu," he murmured and Kotetsu tilted his head a bit and looked in the direction his friend was staring at. A smile crept over his own face as a 5'9 woman frolicked, no really frolicked, up towards their building. And to their surprise a little lavender haired girl followed after their old friend.

"If it isn't the lovers of Konoha reporting for duty!" she chided as she approached them, her short blue hair unkempt and pointing off into every direction. It was an awful haircut, it wasn't even at all but somehow it fit the kunoichi in every way. She wore her usual baggy kimono shirt that was tucked into an off-white cloth tied around her waist. Her samurai pants bellowed, even though they were tucked into her knee high black zori's. She was a nightmare in monochromatic.

"Very funny Namkai," mused Kotetsu, "We have NEVER heard that one before." The kunoichi pouted a bit and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah well, its early and my brains not working," she looked down at the little girl that stood beside her, clutching onto her baggy pants. "Oh! By the way have you guys met Hyuuga Hinata?" The blue haired woman slowly unlatched the girl from her beings and led her to stand in front of her, "She just graduated from the academy! Oh I remember those days," she looked off into the distance and Kotetsu face palmed.

"You barely attended the academy after you lived with Ibiki."

"Exactly, I remember those 5 excellent days!" she smiled cheekily and seemed to suddenly remember something, "Oh yeah! Here," she had two sacks tied around her wait and she loosened one and handed it to Izumo, "Ibiki said you would be here today so I got you guys some salmon onigiri!" Kotetsu's mouth began to water at the thought of the delicious food and he nodded his head,

"Wait," Izumo held his hand to his friend stopping him.

"What?" Namkai continued to smile,

"You never do anything unless it benefits you little minx," he pursed his lips and looked at the container of food.

"True, but today you mustn't worry so much about that…" Namkai answered, Kotetsu was too distracted by the thoughts of onigiri to really pay attention anymore to the conversation, "I've got to get into the building for work, I'm taking the mouse here with me," she ushered the girl into the building and after a few moments Kotetsu snatched the box from his friend. Izumo protested as Kotetsu opened it up and the salmon onigiri gleamed up at him like a holy-

"You forgot breakfast this morning didn't you?"

"YEP!" Kotetsu picked one of the onigiri up and put it in his mouth, holding out the box for his friend to get one. Izumo gingered took one and nibbled on it.

"It's been about a year since we really actually talk to Kai-chan hasn't it?" Izumo spoke and Kotetsu nodded,

" Mphskld"

"Don't speak with your mouth full idiot!"

"Sorry Mom. You're right, it has been quite a while." Kotetsu commented, "She was on our team for only a few years anyways…she was about 11 then wasn't she?" Izumo nodded, "kid was already a chunin by then," Kotetsu grinned as he took another bite of his onigiri.

"Hm, only two years on our team and then she goes off to become a Jonin, I almost want to send in a complaint," Izumo and Kotetsu grinned at each other. The kunoichi had been under the rightful watch of Ibiki, and it really wasn't all the surprising that she had excelled so fast. "That just means we need to start training again, wouldn't want to fall behind our little minx would we?"

Namkai led the small Hyuuga into the building, a pale hand behind the child's back.

"Remember, just cover your ears till we get to the meeting room 'mkay?" the nineteen year old spoke as the little girl nodded and did what she was told. The muffled screams could be heard throughout the building but the blue haired kunoichi was use to it. It use to bother her when she had first started working for the unit, but she grew to ignore it. It was just a job. A few shinobi were walking through the empty hallways looking at her strangely, "She's my guest." She would tell them. After four years of working in the unit the shinobi had learned to stop questioning her antics.

As they approached one of the thousands of rooms in the building she opened the door for the girl and pushed her inside quickly shutting the door. The meeting room was soundproof luckily. Namkai motioned for the girl to pull her hands away from her ears. "I brought the team some blue crab sushi, you can have some of course!" Namkai smiled as she sat down at the table in the middle of the room and pulled off the second sac around her waist. She plopped it down on the wooden surface of the table and let the cloth fall from the box. The twelve year old glanced at her for only a moment before popping a piece of the crab into her mouth, "So, how have you been Hinata?" Namkai asked helping herself as well to the crab.

"A-Alright…." Hinata mumbled, "I'm on a team wit-with Shino Aburame and Kiba-Kiba Inuzuka," she told the blue haired woman and Namkai nodded,

"I know a bit about the Inuzuka's, but not about the Aburames…aren't they the bug people," Namkai shivered a bit, she hated bugs. Hinata giggled at her,

"They really ar-aren't that bad…Shino's nice."

"And Kiba's a loud mouth?" Hinata grinned and Namkai returned it with her own Cheshire cat smile. "Mmm, yeah I know who you're talking about. Caught the little sneak by the woman's hot spring a few times," she grumbled and Hinata blushed in return, "If he gives you any trouble hinata-" Namkai started but the lavender haired kunoichi interrupted,

"I-I know. Jus-just call you and yo-you'll….be-be-beat his ass right?" Namkai barked out in laughter,

"Exactly!" Namkai had met Hinata Hyuuga when she had become a Chunin and there had been an attempted kidnap of the Hyuuga heiress. They had just seemed to become quick friends, plus the kunoichi's sense of protection was incredibly fierce when it came to the mouse. "Ah, Amadare!" Namkai's eyes glanced up to the young man in the doorway staring at the two.

Amadare Hishori was a part of Namkai's team, though they had never met in the academy. Ibiki Morino didn't like to send his shinobi without back up, and most were set up like the genin were. Three to a team. Amadare was in his early twenties, with long blonde hair. He wore a v-neck shirt with a slightly higher collar and dark black pants. Wrapping went along his left arm to the nub at the end. He had lost his hand on one of their missions.

"As usual you invite those who do not belong here…" he grumbled as he slammed the door, Hinata winced.

"Don't be so grumpy, I brought sustenance!" she growled back and they glared at each other for a moment. It wasn't that they hated each other…it was more that they had a mutual agreement that they both could not stand the other. Amadare eyed the food for a moment but took one anyways,

"Thank you." He grumbled, Namkai simply waved her hand in dismissal.

"Hinata won't be here to long, we just haven't chatted in a while is all. By the way, where is Tsu?" Namkai asked as she shifted in her seat, she wasn't known for her patience.

"He's coming, he had to go to the doctor again." Amadare spoke solemly taking another piece of blue crab, Namkai looked down at her lap. Amadare had not been the only one who lost something that day, Tsu had been in the way of an attack and had lost right side of his face. It was scarred, and he no longer had a right eye but he was still an excellent shinobi. Namkai grabbed onto Hinata's hand and smiled down at her,

"How 'bout I take you home? You're sensei is probably worried about you," Namkai explained as the little girl nodded. The blue haired kunoichi was only gone for a few moments when she was back with a poof of smoke. "Why did Ibiki call us here again anyways?" the girl asked rounding the table to take a seat closer to the blonde haired shinobi. Amadare shrugged his shoulders and started to take another piece of crab when Namkai slapped his hand, "leave some for Tsu! Blue crab is his favorite you dumb ass!" she scolded as the door to the meeting room opened again and Ibiki Morino walked in with Tsu.

Ibiki motioned Tsu to sit down, and the boy half smiled as he hopped over the table to Namkai and claimed his place at her side. Tsu was younger then them by a few years, but no one really knew his ACTUAL age. He was a orphan like Namkai and was in about the same situation the blue haired kunoichi had found herself in years ago. Ibiki coughed into his hand to capture his shinobi's attention again and they all looked up at their sensei,

" I have a mission for the three of you," the tanned shinobi started, "It seems there has been some strange activity in the Land of Tea," Ibiki mused as he made a hand sign and a manila folder appeared in his hand. "It would seem that there has been some complaints of black marketers around the area. Find them, gain information, stop them, and report back as soon as possible." The shinobi nodded to his team and they all responded. "Also," Ibiki groaned and Namkai tilted her head in confusion, "You'll be guarding a team of Genin to this village….team 7. It seems they have a mission there as well."

"Kakashi Hatakes team?" Tsu asked, Namkai and Amadare turned their heads to the younger boy, "What? I'm not allowed to know what team belongs to who?" Amadare rolled his eyes and Namkai giggled.

"They've just graduated from the academy Ibiki-" Ibiki glared "Seeeennnseeeiiii." The tanned shinobi grunted, "why would they have a mission already?"

"Seems their sensei has some business there he has to deal with. Just guard them there and that's all you are to do. No getting involved or sticking your nose into others business…Namkai." Ibiki stated her name and she raised her hands up in defense. Don't look at me! She spoke and Amadare nudged her a bit. She let her green eyes fall to him and he smirked,

"You could never keep a secret well."

"Can to!"

"Cannot."

"Shut up Gimpy!"

"The hell you call me! "

"Hey is this blue crab?" interjected Tsu.

Ibiki put pressure at the bridge of his nose, how did he keep these three in the same team?

-review if you'd like -


End file.
